degrassipathershighfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrDegrassi/DPH Season 1 Episode 12
“Hey…….Clare” Jake says to Clare with a nervous tone. “My ex boyfriend, MY EX BOYFRIEND? Alli how could you?” Clare says in a broken down tone. “Clare, You two are over……I thought it was okay.” Alli says. “Wow, my best friend……..MY EX BEST FRIEND is having a relationship with my step-brother. I can’t even collect myself from how much I have been betrayed.” Clare says. She walks out of the room. Adam shakes his head at Jake and Alli. He catches up with her. -It goes to K.C. and Dave walking out of class together. K.C. is still shocked at the pictures on Dave’s phone. “I think I might bring a date to the barbeque.” K.C. says with a smile. Dave pats him on the back. “Who’s the lucky lady?’ Dave says. "Marisol." K.C. says with a smug smile. Dave makes a surprising face. "Oh.....why Marisol?" Dave says with a nervous look on his face. "Well, she's probally still into me anyways. Plus she knows a couple 'tricks' if you know what I mean" K.C. says with a smile. He puts his hand on Dave's shoulder. "Oh wait.....You do know what I mean because you hooking up with her." K.C. says with a disapointed face. "I....I....can explain." Dave says. "Check your texts. She 'really' wants you." K.C. says. He walks away and porpsely bumps into Dave causing Dave to fall. -Clare is eating lunch with Connor and Adam. There is an empty seat next to Clare while Adam and Connor are next to each other. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Alli says hopefully. Clare continues to eat her chips like she does not hear her. "Come on Clare, I couldn't help myself but it's not my fault your relationship with him didn't work." Alli says. Clare smiles and pulls out the chair. "Should I call Jenna over here, even though she also got with my ex boyfriend, K.C. wasn't my step-brother." Clare says. Alli walks away with a sad look on her face. She sits with Jenna, Kelly, and the other cheerleaders. "What's wrong Alli?" Jenna says. "Clare is mad that I'm with Jake" Alli said. "You should dump him, friendships should last more than boyfriends." Kelly says as Gabriel walks by. "Do I know you?" Alli says. Before Kelly can reply Alli cuts her off. "She just needs to get over it, but I still want to be friends with her" Alli says. -It is the football team barbeque. Drew, Coach Armstrong, and Chase are grilling. Coach Armstrong leaves when he sees two other teammates shaking open sodas on each other. Chase presses some hot links and burgers on the grill. "Drew, hot dog or hamburger?" Chase says. "I'll just take one hotdog, gotta take care of what goes in this temple." Drew says as he flexes for Chase. Drew looks around. "I've got a hotdog in the boiler room" Drew says with a smile. Chase raises an eyebrow. They look around. Then they walk to the boiler room. -Dave is sitting with Gregory and another football player. K.C. walks over to them with Tori by his side. "Hey guys this is my date, Terri." K.C. says "It's Tori." Tori say. "I knew that, I was just kidding." K.C. says. Tori throws his arm off her shoulder. "TORI is going to get herself something to drink."Tori says. "Dude why can't you just get over it. Me and Marisol like each other." Dave says. K.C. spends a couple seconds thinking about it. "How did my leftovers taste?" K.C. says to Dave with a laugh. Dave and K.C. highfive. -It goes to Clare and Jake's house. The doorbell rings. Clare walks down the stairs. She passes Jake who's going up the stairs. She ignores him and gives him a sour face. She opens the door and notices Alli at the door. "So are you here for me or your boyfriend?" Clare says sarcastically. "Clare please hear my out." Alli says. Clare crosses her arms. "Okay.....I'm waiting." Alli takes an inhale, then an exhale. "Clare after Johnny, Drew, and Dave I thought you would be happy I have choose a good guy." Alli say. "No Alli, you kissed K.C. when I liked him and now this? We are no longer friends." Clare says. She shuts the door in Alli's face. Alli rubs her necklacee that Clare gave her and breaks down crying on the poorch. The End Credit come up Category:Blog posts